


1D-day - how it's gonna go down

by Sisusen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisusen/pseuds/Sisusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I thought I just were gonna write down some lines in a textpost on Tumblr, but it turned out to be... some kind of oneshot instead... about what I am very much positive will happen on 1D-day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D-day - how it's gonna go down

It's November 23rd. We're a few hours along in 1D-day. Maybe... say, 5-6 hours.

It's been a great evening so far, all the boys are happy and goofy and showing off their talents by playing instruments, doing sporty stuff, and of course, singing.

The fans are in awe of all the constant perfection the are witnessing, and they send regular grateful thoughts to whoever made came up with this brilliant idea.

Guests are arriving on an hourly basis. Ed was there a couple of hours ago and played two songs. All Ed-fans in the world (Aren't we all Ed-fans...) squeeled and almost fell off the sofa, and the ones sitting on the floor dramatically throwed themselves down with a dragonlike roar at the sight of Ginger Jesus.

Ed left the house, Nick Grimshaw entered it. Talking a lot with the boys, laughing a lot with the boys, millions of fans feeling like they're watching the real Truman show, because it litterally is like a peeking into the livingroom of a bunch of old friends.

Nick leaves the room with a big laughter and half an hour later Harry's and Liam's mums step inside the room! The fangirls and fanboys are squeeeeeeling because it's so so so very very cute so see the boys interact with their mothers! A lot of uteruses does somersaults and wishing for their future children to love their mothers like the boys on tv do, and a couple, not as many as the owners of the somersaultuteruses, mother's hearts skips a beat, giving a loving thought to their sleeping darlings, that they hope to have the same relation to as these cuties on the screen.

The mothers leave, five boys keep goofing around.

There are another visit. A girlfriend!

Perrie's stepping inside, wearing a hot pink dress with a large tulle skirt, the big blonde hair sprayed with glitter, and tiara on top. (Some of us might wish for Harry to adopt that tiara, but it stays on Perries blonde cloud of hair all the time she's with them.)

Perrie sings for us! Everyone loves the song, everyone loves Perrie. She fires a dazzling smile, gives her fiancé a kiss and leaves the room. All the Perrie fans (Aren't we all Perrie fans...) sighs and says "Ahhhhh, she's the haaaaappiest girl in the world...!" clutching hands over the chest, looking dreamy.

Another girlfriend comes in! It's Liam's beautiful girl, who explains to the camera that she sounds like a wounded cat when she sings, so she will not torment us with any singing. But she can pull a funny story, and juggle simultaneously. So she does! She is the best juggeler-who-also-tells-funny-stories the fans have ever seen!

Sophia does a great handstand after the pun, gives a kiss to Liam and bikes out of the room on a unicycle. Liam looks proudly at her and smiling as only he can. You know the smile, I know you do.

And there's a knock on the door. The Eleanourshippers are now jumping up and down, happy and excited, finally the world is really are going to see that she and Louis are together, for real, because they have to admit it's been a little lack of real love in the paparazzi pictures... So, maybe he will propose to her! Maybe they will.... kiss?! Like, a lot?! "Eleounor FTW!" are to be heard, the cries echoing across different parts of the earth, and we know that at least 2000 fists are put straight up in the air, in an early victory gesture.

The Larryshippers on the other hand, are chewing on their fingernails, chewing on their hair, are nervously pulling their earlobes. "The fuck is this?" they are hissing to each other. "I don't wanna see this! I don't wanna see any Eleounor-action. NO!"...

And there she is. Eleanor. This brown eyed, long legged, fucking bundle of pure beauty and cute all in one package. She's wearing some kind of designer clothes that no one is noticing, because 98% of the fans are too damn nervous right now, they wouldn't even notice if she were to reach down her purse and pull up a big mountain lion.

Everything that exists now, is the angst the Eleounorshippers and the Larryshippers are oozing out their pores!

And the girl turns to the camera. She smiles. 1% of the fans watching this are currently throwing up of nervousness.

"Hi everyone." she says. Waves with a petit little hand. "Well... I can't sing, and I can't do any circus stuff either. So, I'm just gonna announce something, and then leave theese" - she gestures towards the boys - "awesome guys to continue their evening with you."

She clears her throat. Stands up straight. Looking into the camera with a steady gaze. Then she starts to talk.

"There is a man in my life. A wonderful man, who I love very dearly. I wish this guy all the best in the world. There's nothing I would not do for him, it's an angel without wings, take my word on it.

Eleanor looks away at the end of the couch where Louis are seated. He looks awfully nervous. He bites on his nails. Zayn puts an arm around him.

Eleanor continues.

"For a long time, I and many others have wished for this lovely person to experience happiness. Truly happiness, to 100%. He has everything you could wish for, but there is one thing in his life that has been missing, it's to really get to express his love with all his heart."

The Larry Shippers are screaming, "IT'S ALL ABOUT HARRY!" The Eleounorshippers are screaming, "THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED NOW!" Somewhere in a rainforest a flock of hummingbirds spread their wings and flies away to seek shelter from the typhoon they believe is coming.

"This man," Eleanor continues "deserves all the happiness there is. And so it is finally decided that he should get it. The small piece of his life that he missed, he'll finally get."

Another 1% fans vomits.

Eleanor turns to Louis again. Goes up to him and reaches out to him. He gives her a nervous smile, taking her hand, and stands up. Together they go hand in hand back to the place where Eleanor stood just seconds ago.

Now they are standing there, in front of the camera. Hand in hand. Two dark-haired elves. One of them looks happy and relieved, one of them looks happy and nervous.

Then Eleanor starts to speak again.

"This," she says and looks at Louis with love in her eyes "is the one I am talking about. I love him. He loves me, this I know. But only as a friend."

A roar filled with angst are echoing across the planet. Animal hides their young, children are crying, people are looting stores and fills up their basements with the groceries. Obama takes his wife and his daughters to hide in the secret bunker a thousand feet under the ground.

Eleanor reaches to Harry with her other hand. "Come," she says, smiling.

Harry smiles so big, that Niall sitting next to him are almost sucked into his dimples, but Harry gets up in the very last second and the danger is over. Niall lets out a shakily breath.

Harry comes over to Eleanor and Louis. Stands there, quiet but smiling. Eleanor takes one of his hands, taking one step back and puts the two young men's hands together. Then she looks into the camera and exclaims "Meet Harry and Louis, the most perfect couple in the entire world."

And with that, she turns around and leaves the room. The camera is focusing on two beautiful boys holding hands, who turn their smiling faces at each other. The camera are zooming in on the three guys in the sofa behind the couple. The three guys are smiling like idiots.

Camera zooms out again.

"Hi" Harry says to Louis and looks at him as if he were the world's eighth wonder.  
"Hi" Louis says to Harry, looking at him with the exact same look.  
"I love you " Harry says to Louis.  
"I love you too" Louis says to Harry.

And they kiss. THEY KISS! THEY. ARE. KISSING! (It's not very long or with a lot of tongue, it's a typical bye-honey-have-a-nice-day-at-work-kiss, or if you will, a we-just-came-out-of-the-closet-in-front-of-a-great-deal-of-fans-shit-I-love-you-so-much-kiss-me-kiss.)

But, they kiss and fans are screaming, fans are crying, fans are laughing, parents are rushing to their girls and boys, wondering what is wrong, and they won't get an answer for another fifteen minutes, because that is how long it takes for any kind of shipper to get a grip of reality and with all their power blurt out "Nothing, it's just... it's just... it's just.... THEY ARE IN LOOOOOVE!!!" and all the parents are rolling their eyes and wonder why their kids just couldn't joined the math club in school instead of having this freakshow as the biggest hobby.

The show however must go on. And it does. It's just that everyone, including the band, are having trouble focusing. The world still seems a bit unreal, but the band are professionals and are doing the best they can to keep it up, for the quarter of a percent of fans that actually DON'T get emotionally engaged in this. They deserv a great live show too, you know.

So they sing a couple of songs, and as ususal, the change the lyrics. The start with "They don't know about us", puts "Little things" in the middle, and makes a big finale with Harry's own song "Don't let me go". You're not surprised, are you?

The emotions are, as the Swedish crown prince explained just hours after his beuatiful little daughter was born, all over the place, and the live show is actually over. The boys waves to the camera, blowing kisses, sends thank yous all the fans that have been watching and then the screen turns black.

It's over.

It really is over.

It feels empty now.

So, so empty.

Fans are feeling happy... fans are feeling chocked... fans are feeling so very empty.

But, as the show went on after the outíng, so the fans lives must go on. Yes, Harry and Louis are so so much in love, but the show now has ended. 

It will be hard to turn off their screens, but fans all over the world will do it, and drag their asses off the sofa and get to bed. Or they will stay in that sofa, just staring on a wall for a couple of hours. Or maybe they will talkandtalkandtalkandtalk with the friends they watched it all with.

And they will ALWAYS remember the day they were watching One Direction for seven hours in a row, and they will always remember the sight of true love, wether they are Larryshippers or Eleounorshippers, because, true love is the most important love. And they will be proud of every single one of those minutes, spent on watching a band on a screen! Because every fan of every band should ALWAYS be proud of every minute they spend on the fandom!

AMEN!


End file.
